1. Field of the Invention
The invention is related to a rear view mirror assembly that includes at least one electrical device, for example a light source with adapted connectors to be assembled in an easy way.
More especially the invention is related to an electrical device as a lighting mean in a rear view mirror that has a connector adapted to be self centric connected to the counterpart during assembling.
2. Description of the Related Art
In automotive industries the cost pressure is high. Also for the supplier of rear view mirrors, there is a need to decrease costs and to ease assembly processes. The designs of the rear view mirror often includes electrical devices for lighting as turn signal indicators, security lights, day running lights, hazard alert indicators and further illumination means that must be connected electrically to the rear view mirror harness. Other electrical devices, such as IR illumination for sensors, day running light, sensors, antennas, cameras, actuators may also be installed and electrically connected to the vehicle electrical system. The location of the different electrical devices does often not allow an easy access and therefore an easy mounting of connectors.
It is clear that for quality reasons the electrical connection must be reliable and easy to handle during production.
EP0873910 discloses devices that facilitate rapid and low cost assembly of parts. In the embodiment of FIG. 5, a base member, light socket and connector are shown having a pair of electrically conductive pins extending outwardly therefrom. Mirror housing is also modified by replacing opening with a molded-in cavity in which a pair of spaced openings is provided positioned so as to receive pins when a decorative member is assembled thereto. Thus with this embodiment, the assembler need not first interconnect the two electrical connectors but rather needs merely install the decorative cover member during which pins will be received within openings thereby electrically connecting light assembly to the existing vehicle turn signal system.
The solution according prior art need a precise allocation of opening and pins.
The invention is to ease the connections between parts of a mirror and to provide a simple assembly process for the device.